Konrad Wesselhoff
Place of Birth Born to a noble mother living in eastern Ustalav, Konrad was immediately put to work training with the house's master at arms-- a Taldan man with a mighty grey beard, named Halkon. He didn't get much time to train, however, as at the age of thirteen he was sent off by his father to far away marshland of Bladefen. Bladefen Bladefen is a small spit of land located on the southwestern coast of Rahadoum. The land's hot climates and harsh inhabitants have led to a rather severe occupancy in this region. Constantly encroached upon by wild elves and tribals from the Mwangi Expanse to the east, and beasts from the hills, it's occupants have been made sturdy for certain. It's location within the borders of Rahadoum means that religion is ostensibly banned. However this is not strictly enforced. The region hosts a moderately sized port, and an island fastness which has become known as the bladed keep, it's walls arranged like the waves of the maelstrom itself. The region has a small town on the mainland, protected by a force of knights and occasionally visited by members of the Pure Legion of Rahadoum's military. The occupying force of knights is equipped well, metal is supplied by the governments of Taldor and Rahadoum, as are a trio of ships. The Knights of Blade Fen The Knights of Bladefen were founded roughly fifty standard years ago, but were pumped with a fairly substantial influx of coin-- a play to show the might of Taldor to the world and to reinforce a weak portion of their perimeter for Rahadoum. The knighthood generally garbs themselves lightly as one of their primary operations is the opposition of pirates, they wear leather for the most part. Their signature weapon is the bastard sword- a hard hitting blade which still leaves the freedom of movement allowed by an open hand in a pinch. Their emblem is a blade tipped cyclone, a nod to the nearby eye of Abendego and the local supply of sharp rocks. The knighthood also opposes the undead, spawned by witch doctors in the nearby expanse, as well as from travelers from Geb on the opposite side, and so they have come to despise such creatures. Despite this, a number owe lip-service to Besmara, the pirate queen, hoping to ward off her ire while at sea. Finally, the order has been known to send groups out into the world to recover items of magical value to ascertain their value- if anything of supreme power is recovered it is to be sent to the King of Taldor- as per their pact. The knights practice chivalry~ they do not strike unarmed opponents-- unless they have cravenly taken the life of others...they are allowed a freedom of judgement to decide the fate of the evil men they oppose, though often they are sent to the Rahadoum courts for judgement. Konrad Konrad Wesselhoff is a saavy man. He is not very old by knightly reckoning, a mere twenty four summers, but he is experienced in many things, and picks up on new skills with a fair ease. He also has a great breadth of memory when it comes to the nations of the worlds, and at least a little bit of history about the biggest ones.